


Homecoming to Ask You to Be My Date

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: She was such an airhead, and couldn't even use magic correctly, yet not only one, but both of the Goldstein brothers found her cute. With Homecoming coming up shortly, the race to ask her to the dance started.-----------Great title, am I right? Just wrote this for fun a while back, so I hope you get some amusement from it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just did this for fun since I was bored a good while back, but hey! I got a computer for Christmas, so maybe I'll actually write more!

    The two brothers glared at each other from across the lunch table…

    Well, correction. One of the brothers glared at the other, while he glared at the table since he didn’t want to get in trouble.

    “So Elias… Gendonelune’s Homecoming dance is coming up soon. Do you know who you’re going to invite to the dance?” Klaus asked, sipping on his tea while never breaking eye contact.

    “Oh, no one brother. I might not even go, since I’ll be busy with school work and such…” Elias couldn’t help however but wander his eyes, looking at a certain ___-haired girl.

    “Elias, who are you looking at, is it perhaps a girl? Should I know about who it is?”

    “W-what girl?! I told you I’m not going?”

    “That’s not what you said during class isn’t it?” Klaus asked.

    “How would you know?! You weren’t even in class!”

    “I asked Luca, and he unknowingly gave you out brother. You’re planning on asking ___ out aren’t you?” Elias was silent in defeat.

    “Well, you should give up, because I’m asking Ms. ___ out to Homecoming.”

    “WHAT!?” Upon hearing the entire cafeteria go silent from his outburst, Elias’ face went red as he sat down. He was silent as Klaus continued drinking his tea, but he mumbled under his breath, catching the attention of his brother.

    “What was that Elias? You must speak louder if you want people to acknowledge you.”

    “I’m going to take her to Homecoming! I’m not losing to you again Klaus!” Said man simply let out a smirk.

    “Then let the games begin.”

______________________________________

    Smoothing out his hair once more, and making sure none of the flowers were damaged, Elias knocked on the door to ____’s dorm. Instead of the girl he expected though, the door was opened by a girl with amber hair, visibly confused.

    “U-um, is ____ here? I got her some flowers…” He held up the flowers as proof.

    “Actually, she left about five minutes ago. Prefect Klaus asked her to help him with some work.” 

    Saying he slumped in defeat would be the biggest understatement of the century.

    “I can give them to her for you later if you want.”

    “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

    After closing the door, Amelia fell to the ground, clutching her heart. ____ was only here for a week and she already had cuties coming to the door.

_______________________________________

    Klaus walked into the classroom as a man with a plan. He’d chosen the hardest questions possible for this lesson, and he was going to destroy Elias in front of ____. Adjusting his tie as he walked in, he could help but freeze as he noticed two empty seats. It didn’t last for long though, as he started attendance. He couldn’t help but frown as he noticed the two empty seats were those of ____ and Elias.

    “Does anyone have an explanation as to why both Elias and Miss ____ are missing from class?”

    The class was dead silent. From the corner of the room, Luca rubbed his eyes as he was awoken from Klaus’ loud voice.

    “____ was really sick and could barely walk straight, so Elias took her back to her dorm. He said he’d make sure he was fine. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

    Before Luca could walk out of the door, it was slammed in his face by Klaus, who’s face was the one of death.  
     
    “Take your seat now.”

    Everyone suffered that lesson. Yukiya had to leave halfway through because of the trauma he got from getting an answer wrong.

________________________________

    Everyone looked at the two brother like they had gone insane as they dashed down the corridor, flowers and chocolates in one hand, the other’s face in the other. No one was really sure of what was going on since everything they said was muffled. The Goldstein brothers could care less though, as the target of their affections was seen in the courtyard, eating a cookie. Both brothers walked (fell out of) the doorway, startling the girl, before Elias got up. He shoved the flowers at her, his face completely flushed.

    “_-____! Would you please be my date for Homecomin-AH!” Klaus shoved him over, presenting his bouquet instead.

    “How about instead of my loser of a brother, you come to homecoming with me instead ____? I can guarantee that it’ll be so much better than with my brother.” 

    A light blush was on ____’s face, and she looked down, lightly kicking her shoes on the ground.

    “Um, guys, I’m honored, I really am, but…. I’m already going to Homecoming with someone else.” She muttered.

    The bouquets and chocolate fell to the ground. Klaus was the first to speak.

    “  Tell them to find someone else.”

    “No Klaus, I already said yes, and we already have matching outfits, I’m not canceling.

    “ Then at least tell me who invited you! It’s probably Luca, isn’t it! Or maybe it’s Vincent…” 

    As Klaus stood there pondering like a detective, someone skipped up to the courtyard.  
     
    “HEY ____, CHECK OUT WHAT I GOT~ THIS WOULD GO GREAT WITH OUR OUTFITS!” 

    Klaus was now frozen as well. No. No no no NO. Let it be someone with a similar voice he hoped. Well, his hopes were crushed as Serge Durandal, or as he was known in the student body, Randy March, ran up to ____ with some horrendous looking bows and bow ties.

    “Hey Randy! What took you so long? You said you would be here at five!”

    “Oh, well I was in town on a walk and I caught this amazing sale! I got this one for you.” He pulled out the gaudiest ribbons that the Goldstein brothers have ever seen and tied it onto ____’s hair.

    “Thank you Randy! It’s so cute~ I can’t wait until Homecoming.”

______________________

    It was the big night that the entire school had been waiting for, Homecoming. Well correction, the entire school excluding the Goldsteins. The two just stayed in Klaus’ offices, drowning away their sorrows in sugar with some tea added in. Meanwhile, everyone was blinded by ____ and Randy (and Taffy) in their banana suits.

    Yukiya had to go to the nurse’s office (again) from how bright they were.


End file.
